quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Peary
Camp Peary, also known as "The Farm" is a covert training facility run by the Central Intelligence Agency. It is located in Williamsburg, Virginia. It is the primary setting for training future clandestine officers of the organization. In the show, it was the primary location set in the past timeline for the first half of the second season of Quantico. Owen Hall, the former lead instructor at the facility, described the covert training process as "it doesn't matter who you used to be or who you are. All that matters is who we teach you to be." Background and Facility Camp Peary was originally established on the banks of the York River in 1942 as a training camp for Navy SeaBees. At some point following the Second World War, the property was transferred from the Navy to the CIA, which made Camp Peary its field operations training site. The existence of this facility is widely known, but has never been formally acknowledged by the U.S. government. Access to Camp Peary is strictly controlled, and all visitors to the installation on official business are escorted at all times. The portion of the original World War II Seabee base that is north of Interstate 64 has remained closed to the public since 1951. However, the roads and many structures of Magruder and Bigler's Mill are still there and many are occupied. An airport with a 5,000-foot (1,500 m) runway was added to the facility near the site of Bigler's Mill. Flight records show that at least 11 aircraft that appear to be owned by CIA front companies, and are believed to have been used as rendition aircraft by the CIA under the guise of charter flights have landed on this runway. Former CIA officer Bill Wagner attended a three-week interrogation course at The Farm in 1970. He claims that it was the agency's "premier course," and that volunteers played the role of interrogation subjects in order to be guaranteed seats in future classes. Interrogators-in-training learned techniques such as sleep deprivation, deliberately tainted food, and mock executions. According to Wagner, the course was dropped from the CIA training curriculum after the Watergate scandal, due to increased attention being paid to CIA practices. Location Camp Peary is located in Williamsburg, Virginia. The facility, which occupies about 9,275 acres of land in a wooded area enclosed with chain-link fences, barbed wire, guards and 'No Trespassing' signs, has been an enigma along Interstate 64 since it opened on January 22, 1952. In 1994, it was believed to be a Department of Defense training facility for covert operations. Training The training period at Camp Peary lasts for about six months. In Kudove, Owen stated that the recruits would be trained in the art of deceit as well as learning trade-craft and psychological interrogation measures. The recruits must also demonstrate and excel at physical activity tests. In addition, the training at the facility cover programs that teach the recruits survival, counter-surveillance, sign language (ASL), firearms, offensive as well as defensive driving and paramilitary skills, to ensure that they meet the minimum competency standards in order to become case officers. In Kudove, Owen mentioned that a class ranking system is implemented for recruits, which is affectionately known as the Murder Board. Every week after an assessment is conducted, the recruits will analyze their results and see where they stand. If a recruit is at the bottom of the list more than once or if they blow their cover during an assignment, their training will be halted and they will be escorted out of the premises of the training site. Secret Bunker President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes assembled a covert task force in response to the dissemination of America's intelligence secrets via a hard drive uploaded to the internet by Lydia Hall during the conclusion of the 2018 Hostage Crisis in New York. Prior to the disbandment of the group as a result of a national scandal, the task force was formerly led by Clay Haas. During the occasional meetings, the group would rendezvous at a top-secret bunker located inside the facility. Former CIA Instructors * Owen Hall * Lydia Hall * Angie Reynolds † * Jason Bowling † Former CIA Recruits CIA Recruits (graduates) * Ryan Booth * Sebastian Chen * Dayana Mampasi * Millie Metzger CIA Recruits (non-graduates) *Alex Parrish *Harry Doyle (exchange recruit with MI6) *León Velez † *Leigh Davis † *Jeremy Miller † Visitors *Claire Haas *Matthew Keyes *Will Olsen *Raina Amin *Nimah Amin *Miranda Shaw *Caleb Haas *Shelby Wyatt *Iris Chang *Clay Haas *Maxine Griffin Category:Season Two Category:Location Category:Quantico Category:Locations